


Destined Couple

by lextenou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, College, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gigolo, Hitch Up The U-Haul, Inspired by SailorMoon, Kinky But Not Too Kinky, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Kate Takagi needs to make sure none of her sorority sisters occupy Mackenzie Donovan's bed tonight. Especially after what happened last year.





	Destined Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written ages ago as an uber SailorMoon fic. Not beta read. Posted here by request.

Katherine Takagi stood patiently in front of a plain wood door. On the other side was her charge for the evening, the infamous Mackenzie Donovan.

Kate shifted her weight from one foot to the other, adjusting the backpack slung across one shoulder. The weight she had carried all day was just now starting to wear on her toned muscles. She raised her hand to knock once again when the door swung open.

"Hello, Kate." A knowing, arrogant smirk twisted Mac's well formed lips. Kate remembered all too well how they had felt on her skin.

"Can it, Donovan. I'm just here to make sure you don't screw any of my sisters." Kate stepped into Mac, their breasts nearly touching. Mac raised an eyebrow, amusement clearly suffusing her features.

"Want me all to yourself?"

A low growl met Mac's flirtatious tease. Kate strode over to the couch and slid her backpack off, allowing it to thump on the floor. Rolling her shoulder, Kate groaned slightly.

Mac frowned, as she locked the door. An upswelling of concern overrode her desire to tease the short redhead.

"Are you ok?" Mac gazed down at Kate, concern suffusing her handsome features.

Kate glared up at Mac, distrust lining her face.

"I'm fine," she bit out from behind gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine. You look like you've been through hell."

Kate glared at Mac, hate pouring from the petite woman.

"No wonder your business has dropped off." Venom dripped from her tone.

Mac sighed and turned away from Kate, staring at the wall. It was sparsely decorated, allowing for the eye to be drawn to the painting that dominated the wall. Subtle and beautiful in it's stark landscape of Armageddon, the image of a world in the process of being destroyed was not something Mac would have normally bought. She had spotted it in a small gallery downtown about nine months before. It had caught her eye and drawn her in, forcing her to notice the frozen people that dotted the forefront. It's stark colors attracted the eye. Mac didn't haggle or argue. She immediately paid what the artist had asked, and had the painting delivered. It had been hung on her wall immediately.

It was only after it was hung on her wall that Mac noticed the small signature on the lower right hand corner: a small red stamp that read in Japanese "Takagi Kate". Mac's heart had clenched in her chest when she had realized that Kate, her Kate, had painted it.

The artist now sat on Mac's couch, glaring daggers at Mac's broad back. Her eyes quickly darted over to see what had captured Mac's attention. A gasp escaped her lips.

"What the hell are you doing with that!" Kate's angry whisper tore through Mac's soul. Closing her eyes, Mac's head dropped, her chin resting on her chest.

"I saw it in a gallery. I wanted it. I didn't know it was yours when I bought it." Mac raised her head and turned toward Kate. Kate inhaled in reaction, the blazing emotion in Mac's eyes striking her bodily. "When I found out it was yours, nothing could have forced me to part with it. It was the only thing of you I could have."

Mac's words hung heavily in the air between them. Kate's heart pounded in her chest as her mind flashed to the reason for her anger.

 

One Year Earlier

Kate reclined on Mac's couch, smiling slightly. The tall woman was nothing if not entertaining. Kate couldn't believe that this was the infamous gigolo she had heard so many rumors about.

"So, why did you decide to be a gigolo?" Mac raised an eyebrow at Kate's audacity. A soft blush stole over Kate's features. She had not meant to be so blunt, indeed, she hadn't meant to say that at all.

"It appealed to me. I could make women happy, no strings, and I got paid for it. It's something I could do, and do well." Mac paused, taking in the slight form reclining on her couch. Kate was a beauty, there was no doubt about it. The redhead was truly a sight to behold with her classic features. Looking at her reminded Mac of another Katherine; Katherine Hepburn. Mac shook herself out of her admiration of the sorority girl and continued speaking.

"You know why my services are in such demand?" Kate shook her head in the negative. "I'd never ask for anything unless they want me to. I would make their fantasies come true." A wry, self-deprecating smile twisted Mac's lips. "The first time's always free." Mac's intense gaze captured Kate, sucking her into a maelstrom of burgeoning latent desire. "Seconds...those'd cost ya."

Kate swallowed with difficulty. All of the moisture in her body seemed to have migrated southward. Mac's presence was commanding and comforting all at once. Harnessing her courage, Kate leapt into the unknown.

"How much?"

Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well..." A smirk lifted one side of Mac's well formed mouth. Kate's heart fluttered to think what that tongue could do to her. "And here I thought you were a good little girl."

A shiver ran through her at Mac's low sultry tone.

"The only one who can call me that is my Daddy." Kate raked Mac's lean form with a frank stare, openly appraising Mac's offerings. "You're not my Daddy." Kate's voice lowered to a husky purr as she leaned closer to Mac, her hot breath bathing Mac's face. "Are you?"

Mac licked lips that had gone painfully dry. They had been sitting here talking for the better part of an hour, and Kate had been sending the subtlest of signals. Nothing like the full on assault she was no launching against Mac's latent Daddy instincts. Deciding to allow Kate to do as she pleased, Mac cleared her throat and smiled, allowing her amused indulgence to show.

"If you want me to be, sweetie, I can be."

Kate slid closer, slinging one leg over Mac's seated form so she could straddle the captivating bachelor. Leaning into Mac, Kate slid her hands over the broad, muscled shoulders, tangling in the soft locks of dark hair that just brushed Mac's collar.

"Do you want to be my Daddy?" Kate pouted cutely, raging desire burning along her senses. The heat she saw burning in the depths of Mac's eyes...she hoped to whatever powers that watched over them that they were honest.

Mac felt a long denied stirring in her groin. It had been quite a while since she had enjoyed this indulgence.

Mac looked into the depths of Kate's eyes and knew no money could change hands for what they were about to do. Mac had never been as aroused as Kate was making her, to say nothing of the growing affection that was blossoming in Mac's chest.

"Are you willing to be my little girl?"

Kate's smoldering eyes lowered to Mac's shirtfront. Her delicate fingers played with the top button.

"I don't know...How do I know you're a good Daddy?"

Mac chuckled.

"No complaints yet, sweetheart." Mac slid her hands up Kate's smooth thighs hoping this would go to the bedroom as she hoped.

Kate smiled at the handsome bachelor beneath her. She leaned forward, her hair brushing forward and forming a curtain. Her forehead pressed lightly against Mac's.

"Daddy..." The softly whispered word caressed Mac's senses, filling her with a long buried satisfaction and pleasure. A genuine smile spread across Mac's handsome visage.

"Will you take my shirt off, Daddy? I can't seem to undo it." Kate pouted slightly as she pressed into Mac's crotch. A slight jump was the only indication of Mac's susceptibility to Kate's charms.

"Of course, baby." Mac's large hands moved to make quick work of the thin shirt.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kate lifted her head, her expression quickly turning to annoyance. Who had the audacity to interrupt the most perfect night of her life?

Standing, Kate quickly rebuttoned her shirt and walked over to the door. Peering through the peephole, Kate spotted one of the pledges. A quick frown crossed her features when she realized she had forgotten the pledge's name.

Throwing open the door, Kate glared at the freshman.

Wide-eyed, the freshman stammered nervously.

"Umm..I-I was looking for M-Mac?"

Kate's glare could have melted slag. The freshman twitched nervously.

"I do believe you were told to not come here."

The freshman winced.

"I know, but I couldn't go anywhere else." She looked at her feet, a flush on embarrassment stealing over her features.

Mac leaned negligently against the arm of the couch, watching Kate and the freshman. A smirk quirked one side of her mouth as she sauntered to the doorway.

"Hey, goober. What'dja need?" Mac stepped closer to Kate, sliding an arm around the sorority girl's waist. Nuzzling her neck absentmindedly, Mac listened to the youngster at the door.

"Do you have any spare...ummm....protection?" A blush suffused the freshman's face as Mac grinned and placed one last kiss on Kate's neck. Kate had not stopped glaring at the freshman pledge during this entire exchange, leaning into Mac's strong frame.

Mac stepped away from the welcome heat of Kate's body and over to the end table next to the couch. Opening a drawer, Mac began digging for a spare condom and dental dam.

"Say hello to my little sister, Kate."

Kate stared at the freshman at the door, not seeing any resemblance. This was Mac's SISTER? The tall bachelor was blessed with hair as dark as sin that captured and drew in the light like a black hole, along with eyes deep and dark enough to allow anyone to get lost. The youngster at the door was light and airy as a summer's day, her soft blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in waves, her worried blue eyes nervously darting over the room in an attempt to not have to look at Kate.Before Kate could say anything, Mac spoke.

"Hey goober, you need lube? Of course you do, everyone needs lube." Mac placed all the protection in a plastic bag before handing it to her little sister. "Enjoy yourself, goober. The only thing I didn't give you is handcuffs. You're still too young for those."

"Mac! Geez..." An embarrassed flush lit the youngster's face. "I'm not sixteen anymore. Besides, you'd like her."

"Oh really? What's her name? Do I get to meet her? Where'd you meet her?" The catechism was almost absentminded. If Kate hadn't just been told this was Mac's little sister, Kate would have thought Mac was just being a minimally concerned friend.

"Umm...actually...it's Kris." The freshman looked at Mac expectantly, waiting hopefully for a reaction.

Mac blinked. Kate felt the tension flow in waves from Mac as her body stiffened.

"Kris? My Kris? Best friend since high school Kris? Came over for Thanksgiving Kris? I left you alone with her that weekend, Kris?" A deep growl emerged from Mac's chest at her sister's nod of affirmation. "I'm gonna kill her." Mac's frame was on the verge of quivering from the force of Mac's tense anger.

While she might not completely understand all that was going on around her, Kate knew Mac did not need to get upset over this, judging by the now crushed look on the freshman's face. Kate stepped closer to the bachelor, laying a calming hand on the broad chest. Mac lowered her burning gaze, the anger in her eyes quickly replaced with a gentle affection. Kate smiled shyly as she saw that, her heart speeding up slightly. Kate looked over at the freshman, her tone commanding.

"Does she care for you?"

The freshman nodded eagerly.

"She wanted to wait." The freshman ducked her head, looking at the floor. "Umm...I'm the one who wants to. She says she'd rather have you kill her than touch me before I'm ready." The pledge exhaled explosively, dashing a hand through her tousled hair. "I'm so ready I'm going to explode."

Kate rubbed Mac's back in gentle circles.

"I see. And how do you feel about her?"

A blush told Kate all she needed to know.

"Ummm...actually...I kinda...sorta...umm..." She scuffed her foot along the floor and mumbled.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Mac's angry shout rang through the apartment.

The freshman's head snapped up, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kate really wished she could remember the girl's name. Wasn't it something beginning with an R?

"I'm in love with her! If you don't like it, too bad! She loves me!" The girl was putting off almost as much tension as Mac. Kate knew something needed to be done.

"Mac..." Mac glanced at Kate momentarily before returning to glaring at her little sister. "Mac, look at me." Mac looked at the petite redhead. "How old is she?"

Mac blinked.

"19."

"And the age of consent for this state is?"

"16."

"And there is a problem with your sister being in love, why?"

Mac spluttered for a moment, trying to think of a reason. Just because she was Mac's baby sister didn't sound like a good enough reason. Mac glanced over at her sister, who was now watching them with interest, before her shoulders slumped.

"I guess there isn't." Mac looked over at her sister. "But you tell Kris that we need to have one hell of a talk after this." Mac winced at the pleased squeal that rang in her ears as she caught the flying form of her sister.

"Thank you, Mac! I was so worried you were gonna go apeshit. I'm so glad you didn't!" She beamed up at her older sibling. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Kris knows you two have to talk. She was all scared cause she thought you were gonna go right over and beat the crap out of her. I was kinda scared you might, but I should have known better. Kate here's had such a crush on you, I'm so glad you two are together now!"

Mac's eyes widened and an embarrassed flush spread across her features.

"Go on, Rebecca. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you can still walk." Mac's voice was gruff but affectionate. Her mind was reeling from the information that had just been thrust on her.

_Rebecca! That's her name! Why couldn't I remember it? Wait! How did she know I have a crush on Mac?_

Kate's gaped at the whirlwind that waved before closing Mac's door solidly. Silence reigned.

The rough clearing of a throat next to her caused Kate's head to snap over, her eyes immediately locking onto the dark maelstrom of Mac's intent gaze.

"So...you have a crush on me, do you?" Mac watched as Kate's face began to match the hue of her hair. "Wow...you look kind of like a match when you blush like that."

A solid whack landed on Mac's arm. Mac grinned and took Kate into her arms. Kate struggled slightly before relaxing into Mac's embrace.

Mac leaned down, her mouth next to Kate's ear. Hot breath wafted over Kate's neck.

"It's ok...I kinda...sorta...have a crush on you, too."

Kate raised her head slightly, pressing her lips against the exposed skin of Mac's neck. She didn't care if Mac's words were true or not, she wanted the strong body before her. A growl emerged from the depths of Mac's chest.

Firm lips captured Kate's as strong arms pulled her closer to a lanky frame. Kate moaned slightly, her mouth opening under the erotic assault. Their bodies enflamed as quickly as their tempers, hands eliminating layers of clothing, discarding them wildly.

They met in a frenzied passion, their skin burning for each other's touch. Pasts were forgotten in the blazing flame they invoked. Nothing in their lives compared to what they felt together, their souls merging into one as they arched together, their hearts pounding.

Their bodies relaxed in the afterglow, their minds and hearts calm for the first time in a while.

The next morning, Mac awoke to find nothing but a pair of panties, with a scrawled signature resting on the pillow next to her. Lowering her head back to the pillow, Mac allowed those always painful tears to come for the first time in years.

 

Present Day

Kate fought the urge to fall into Mac's eyes. Turning from the handsome bachelor, Kate hugged her waist. She could not give into the emotions that ran through her, she would not cry. She would not let this unfeeling bastard who had played her see how much her manipulations had hurt.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Kate felt the upsurge of tears and fought them back with a swell of righteous anger, slapping the hand away as she whipped around to face the bane of her dreams.

"Don't you _dare_  touch me, you whore!" Kate's angry shout reverberated through Mac's apartment. The sharp inhalation and a brief flash of soul deep pain in Mac's eyes were the only indication of the impact of Kate's words.

"I am not a whore." The soft controlled anger of Mac's words struck Kate like a full slap.

"What should I call it then? You take money for sex! You fuck women and leave them! I can't believe how you nearly-" Kate's tirade was stilled by Mac raising her hand for silence.

"I had not had any customers since a month before we..." Mac faltered. In her own mind, she had always thought of what they had done as making love. Apparently, Kate had not felt the same. Mac tried to phrase it differently. "You didn't need to come over that night. I was no longer taking customers."

Mac turned away from Kate and walked over to the kitchen. She needed a drink.

Kate stood in the living room, dumbfounded.

"You stopped taking customers?" Mac glanced at her as she pulled down a glass.

"Yes."

"You quit being a gigolo?"

Mac stood with the pitcher of iced tea she had pulled out of the fridge. She paused, looking over at Kate.

"Yes."

The softly spoken word pierced Kate's heart. She sank onto the couch, her mind reeling from this new information.

"Then what was I?"

Mac winced. She had hoped not to have to answer this question tonight. She strode back into the living room, two glasses of iced tea in her hands. She offered one to Kate, who took it gratefully. She took a long drink, the muscles in her throat working as she swallowed the cool liquid. Mac's gaze was riveted on the play of muscles, the taste of Kate's skin still fresh in her mind.

Mac tore her gaze away, looking instead at the painting that hung on her wall.

"What were you?" Mac took a sip of her iced tea. "You were the first honest desire I'd felt in a long time. You were the first risk I took with my heart." Mac took another, longer drink of her iced tea. She continued, softer. "You were also the last."

Kate's breath hitched in her throat. What was Mac saying?

"Rebecca's been telling me about you. I never thought you two would become friends. I'm glad you did, though." Mac continued staring forward, resolutely not looking at Kate. "She's really grateful for what you did that night. If you hadn't intervened, I probably would have beaten Kris to a bloody pulp." Mac took another drink, more to pause her talking than the need for more tea. "She told me you insisted that someone needed to be here tonight. And that you needed to be that someone, even though you hate me."

Kate nearly cried at the calm acceptance of Mac's words. Each syllable stabbed deeper into the bubble of indignant pain she had been carrying since she had woken up in Mac's bed. She remembered how she had nearly fallen back asleep, almost snuggled back into those strong arms. Instead, she had left her panties, autographed, as a blatant slap in the face for Mac. Had she really been so heartless? Tears pricked her eyes as Mac continued.

"Rebecca hasn't told me how you feel about me. That's just plain from how you've treated me." Tears Kate tried to hold back would no longer listen to her and began their course down her cheeks as Mac continued. "That's ok, I suppose. I never asked you to love me."

"Mac..."

Mac looked over at Kate, setting down her glass abruptly as she saw the pain on Kate's face. It matched the pain Mac had been carrying in her heart for a year. Mac opened her arms and pulled Kate into her embrace, seeking only to comfort the heartbroken woman.

"Shh...it's ok, sweetie. Let it out...shhh...it's ok." Mac was barely able to bite back a soft confession of love as she rubbed Kate's back, holding her close. Mac inhaled the intoxicating scent of Kate's hair, certain this would be the last time she'd ever get this close to the beautiful redhead.

"I'm sorry, Mac..." Kate mumbled into Mac's collar. A shuddering breath racked Kate's slight frame before she mumbled something else into Mac's shoulder.

Mac lowered her ear, trying to hear what Kate said, but failed.

"Kate? Sweetie? What did you say? I couldn't hear you, love."

Kate looked up at Mac through her tears.

"I don't hate you." The soft whisper tore through Mac's heart, healing old hurts, freeing a long held hope.

"You don't?"

Kate shook her head no.

"I can't. I'm too in love with you to hate you."

Mac's heart would not be able to withstand a sustained relationship with Kate if she continued dropping bombshells like that one. She'd drop dead of a heart attack before she even finished her degree. Mac took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to quell the growing excitement and hope that was filling her.

"You love me?"

Kate nodded, burying her face in Mac's shoulder. Mac closed her eyes, her own tears surfacing as the months of pain melted away in the face of this revelation.

"Kate...look at me, sweetie, please."

Kate held tightly onto Mac, grasping at the one person who had long ago captured her heart. She raised her blurry haze to Mac, a careful hope in the depths of her eyes.

Mac took a deep breath and plunged into the future she had been dreaming of.

"I love you, Kate. I've been in love with you since before you set foot in my apartment. You're the reason I stopped taking customers." Mac leaned her forehead against Kate's. "It's because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you walk into our sociology class."

Kate's heart clenched as the import of Mac's words sank in. She, Kate Takagi, had captured the heart of the city's most eligible bachelor without even trying. The woman she loved with every fiber of her being was in love with her.

Kate wrapped Mac in a tight hug as a fresh bout of tears flowed down her cheeks, soaking Mac's shirt.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kate murmured as she pressed kisses against Mac's tear soaked skin.

Tears wet their cheeks, dripping onto their shirts and mixing on their skin as their mouths met. The same passion that had been fueling their anger and pain was now subverted to their sexual desires.

Moans reverberated through the apartment. Neither could tell if it was their own voice raised in ecstasy or their lover's. Either way, it didn't matter. They were together again.

 

One Week Later

Kate awoke slowly, stretching slightly as her consciousness returned. her body ached deliciously. A smile grew as she recalled how each little ache and pain came to be.

"Hey, beautiful."

Kate peeked out of one eye. Standing next to the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers, Mac held out a mug in one hand, the one in her other hand already at her lips.

Kate took the mug with a smile, bringing to mug to beneath her nose. Inhaling deeply, she drew in the delicate scent of the subtle green tea, allowing the richness of the layered smell to permeate her soul. Opening her eyes, Kate's eyes immediately zeroed on Mac. A small smile was nearly hidden behind her own mug. Rising her mug in a wry salute, Kate took a sip of the steaming brew.

Mac set her mug down on the end table. At a loss for what to do with her hands now, she began to pick at the comforter. Kate smiled, amused at Mac's nervousness. Not that she was much better. She was so in love with her handsome lover that she couldn't find the right words to explain her feelings.

Mac cleared her throat and continued fidgeting.

"What is it, love?"

Mac glanced up at Kate, fear living in the murky depths of her eyes as she looked at the redhead.

"Umm...well...that is to say...umm...I've been thinking."

Kate smiled.

"Don't hurt yourself, handsome."

Mac blushed slightly and laughed a little too loudly. Kate set her mug down next to Mac's and took one of Mac's large hands into her own more delicate ones.

"Sweetheart. I love you dearly, but if you don't stop fidgeting, I swear I will pull out that flogger and beat the ever loving shit out of you."

Mac grinned at Kate rakishly, momentarily on solid footing.

"Promise?"

Kate's eyes narrowed before she thumped Mac on the head with a spare pillow.

"You are incorrigible." Kate returned the pillow to it's proper spot, fluffing it slightly. "What is it, honey? Something happen with Rebecca or Kris?"

Mac looked horrified at the thought of any harm befalling her little sister or her best friend.

"No! No, they're fine. In fact, they're coming over in a few hours."

"Then what is it?"

Mac stared at Kate for a long moment. Just as Kate opened her mouth to ask if Mac needed a bit of mental Ex-lax, the words burst from Mac's mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

Kate was suddenly very glad she had set her cup down. Her brain had suddenly decided to take a holiday. If she didn't know better, she might have though Mac had just asked to marry her!

"You...you want to get married?"

Mac flushed, her ears burning.

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea. Just pretend I never said anything." Mac turned to flee the room.

"Don't you dare even THINK about taking one step, Mackenzie."

Mac swallowed nervously. Her stomach flipped for the third time in as many minutes. The tea she had sipped was threatening to make a reappearance.

"You want to get married."

Mac stood stiffly, her back to Kate. She heard the soft rustle of the bedclothes. Mac closed her eyes and prayed that Kate was just getting up to use the bathroom.

A soft touch met Mac's lower back.

"I love you, Mac. I was...uhh...actually going to ask you later." Kate could feel her face flushing hotly. "I even have a ring for you."

Mac turned to face her lover, shock lining her features as hope lit in her eyes. Kate smiled shyly up at Mac and nodded.

"It's in my backpack. Would you like to see?"

Mac nodded dumbly. Kate led her now silent lover to the living room, grabbing the shirt she had pulled from Mac's torso the night before on the way out. Slipping it on, she inhaled deeply, smiling as the scent of her lover filled her heart and soul.

Kate led Mac to the couch, directing her to sit near Kate's backpack.

Kate dug for a moment before extracting a small box. Opening it and turning back towards Mac, Kate smiled at her, love shining through her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Mackenzie Donovan? Will you make an honest woman of me?"

"Oh god....yes, baby." Mac pulled Kate into a strong hug, happy tears beginning in her eyes as she fervently whispered in Kate's ear. "A thousand times yes!"

They held each other closely, their hearts and souls entwining as they pressed their lips together in fervent kisses. All else was forgotten as their hands caressed, fulfilling their desires and finally blending until they once again became one.

\---

It is said that long, long ago, when the world was young, all people had two heads, four arms and four legs. The gods looked down and split the people. Every one was left with one head, two arms and two legs and part of their soul. Feeling empty pain and unfulfilled restlessness, people spent their lives searching for the missing part of their soul.

This was one such pair, destined by gods and fates. May they always know happiness beyond what could be written here.


End file.
